Phoenix Blaze
by TempestXtreme
Summary: Lashana and the gang meet Phoenix, a teenaged sorceress-in-training and Rebecca's student. First in a series. R&R plz!


Phoenix Blaze 

**By TempestXtreme**

**Disclaimer: I own only my own characters (i.e.: Phoenix). Lashana and Telca are real people, and they own only their own original characters. The members of the Harem belong to whoever created them. And by the way, I own the concept and design of any and all Omni-Blades since I came up with it. **

It was a relatively calm day in the Harem Dimen—

"_FIREBALL!!_"

"Lashana!"

"He tried to steal my coffee again!"

"Oy…"

OK, so it _wasn't _so calm in the Harem Dimension at the moment. Then again, when you mix Lashana, Zelgadis, and Coffee, you get chaos. 

Sipping her coffee, Lashana sat at the counter, looking at Zelgadis, raising an eyebrow.

"Come on, Zel, the Fireball wasn't that powerful."

The Chimera glared at her as he stood up. He made himself a cup of coffee and sat down, silent as usual. Lashana rolled her eyes and took another sip of her coffee.

Then she noticed the lack of a certain perverted Fruitcake. That was worrying: it was better to know where Xellos WAS than where he WASN'T. 

"Anybody seen Xel?" she asked. 

"Do we care?" Telca replied. "Who cares where he is? At least he's not here causing trouble."

"Yes, but he could be somewhere else planning to cause trouble."

Telca paused. "Good point. Why don't you call him?"

"After my coffee," Lashana said, sipping the beloved liquid. "Mmm…that tastes good."

Zel sipped his coffee, before glancing outside. "By the way, where are Tvashtar and Kadrith?" he asked. 

"In the Danger Room," Lashana replied, shrugging.  She felt a tug in the Bond. {Morning, Black.}

{Morning. I'll be right down. Have you had your coffee yet?}

{Yes. And I resent the implications of that.}

{Not my fault you're moody before you've had your coffee.}

{Very funny.}

The mental conversation ended, and Lashana finished off her cup of coffee. Tvashtar and Kadrith walked into the room, having just finished their training.

"Morning, Bro," Lashana said. "Done with your training?"

"For now," Tvashtar replied. "Speaking of training, you and Telca still have to begin your daily training."

"Later," Telca said. "After breakfast."

"Yeah, I'm starving," Lashana said. "Uh, Tvashtar? What's wrong?"

Her Guardian had a distant look in his eyes. The same look was in Kadrith's eyes.

"Something's coming," he said after a few minutes of silence. "Something powerful…"

"Another Challenger?" Telca said. 

"I hope not," Lashana muttered. "If I have to face down another idiotic male who wants to be the Chaos Knight just so that he can have the power to take whatever he wants from whoever he wants, I think I'll scream."

Telca smirked. "And quite possibly Dragon Slave something."

"Yeah, that too…"

By now, Zel had backed away from them both. Lashana glanced at him and snickered.

"Wuss."

He glared at her, but instead of making a remark, he just left the kitchen. 

"Is it just me, or is Zel grumpier than usual?" Kadrith asked. 

"Maybe," Lashana said, walking over to the coffee machine to pour herself another cup. "But then again, Zelgadis has always been moody."

She turned to the door just as Black walked in, dressed in jeans and a muscle shirt. "Morning, Blackie!" she said. 

"Morning, 'Shana," Black replied. "What's with Zel? He seems…moodier than usual."

"Yeah, we noticed that too," Lashana shrugged. "I think we should just leave him be for now. Tvashtar? What's wrong?"

"It's close," the Guardian replied. "There seem to be two of them…both powerful…"

Lashana looked out toward the forest as she, too, sensed something. 

"You're right," she said. "They ARE powerful…who do you think they are?"

"It might be more of a question of 'what', not 'who'," Kadrith said. 

And then two figures burst out of the forest, flinging spells at each other and meeting in a clash of blades. That carried on for a few more minutes, and Lashana was forced to put up a shield to deflect spells that came their way.

"Why does this kind of thing always happen in the morning?!" Telca said. "Who ARE those two?! Any why are they fighting?!"

"Do you wanna go and ask them?" Lashana said. "No? That's what I thought. They're using pretty high-level spells. I think I saw a Rune Flare being thrown between them."

A stray Vice Freeze spell exploded against the shield, covering it in ice.

"All right, that's it!" Lashana said. "_AVATAR UNLEASHED!!_"

The second she transformed, the two fighters just stopped and stared. One of the fighter's was a girl who couldn't have been more than 13-years-old. She had long, dark brown hair, and equally dark brown eyes. She wore white: a white tunic, white pants, white boots, and white gloves. She held a broadsword in her left hand and had a surprised expression on her face. The other fighter was a man with wild red hair wearing black armour and carrying a large lance. 

Lashana stepped up to them, glaring. "Who are you people?! And why are you fighting IN MY BACKYARD?!"

The man came out of the trance that Lashana's transformation had put him in. He smirked.

"None of your business," he said, and thrust the lance at Lashana's head. Lashana raised her right arm and used the spines along her forearm to deflect the weapon. "Huh?!"

Lashana glared at him. "I'll ask again: why are you two fighting?"

The girl cleared her throat. "Um…I don't think you should piss him off. He's a rather powerful demon who's been terrorising a small town for the past ten years…I'm TRYING to kill him so that he can't hurt anybody else!"

The demon-in-human-form sneered. "I'm surprised you've survived the five hours we've been battling. You're strong for a human girl."

The girl snarled. "Oh, I'm strong all right," she said. "But I'm about as human as you are."

By now, Lashana, was getting really annoyed. "What are you talking about?!"

And then the demon blasted her in the face with a Rune Flare. 

"Lashana!" Tvashtar summoned his weapon, and was about to rush out to save her, but found that it wasn't necessary.

"…Ow."

Lashana stood up, brushing herself off. "That hurt ya idjit," she said, her voice starting to permeate power. "But if you want a real spell, I got one that'll really blow you away!"

She raised her arms. "_Darkness beyond twilight…_"

The demon blinked, wondering what spell she was using.

"_…Crimson beyond blood that flows…buried in the flow of time…_"

The girl cautiously raised a shield. She knew what was coming and how powerful it was. 

"_…In thy great name, I pledge myself to darkness! Let all the fools who stand before us be destroyed by the power that you and I possess! DRAGON SLAVE!_"

**_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!_**

****

When the dust had settled, the demon had been reduced to dust. The girl lowered her shield, glanced at Lashana, eyebrow raised.

"Wow. You're good. I'm Phoenix. Who're you?" she asked, putting her sword into a storage portal. She winced when Lashana glared.

"Can you explain why you were fighting a demon?" she said, reverting back to her Elven form. 

"Oh. That. Simple: he was hurting innocent people and I had to stop him. What did that guy call you? Lashana? That name…its Elven, right?"

"Yes, it is," Lashana said, folding her arms over her chest. "I'm an Elf…well, half-Elf, really…"

A halfling? Hmm…she's quite powerful. Her aura… 

"Are you the Chaos Knight?" she asked. "Don't worry, I'm not going to challenge you."

Lashana raised an eyebrow. "Hai, I'm the Chaos Knight. Why?"

Phoenix shrugged. "It's just that your aura shows signs of your soul being fused with the Chaos. I've heard that only the Chaos Knight can survive having their soul fused with the Chaos…"

"You know your stuff," Lashana said. Phoenix snickered.

"I should," she said. "I'm hoping to become a fully-fledged sorceress one day. Though, right now, I AM powerful…but nowhere near as powerful as a fully-trained sorceress can be."

"Oh?" Telca stepped out of the kitchen. "How old are you?"

"Thirteen," Phoenix said. "And who are you?"

"I'm Telca," the Avatar of Gaia replied. "You said something to that demon…"

"What? The part about me not being human?" Phoenix said, guessing what Telca was about to ask. "Yeah, I'm not human. I'm Trivadian."

"TRIVADIAN?!"

Phoenix blinked. "Yes. Why? Have you heard of that place?" 

"We know a Trivadian Sorceress," Lashana said. "Her name is Rebecca…"

"Hey…you know my teacher?" Phoenix said, grinning. "Hey, are you guys THE Lashana and Telca? Rebecca's told me soooo much about you guys!"

"Whoa, we're famous," Telca grinned. 

"Go figure," Lashana said. "So, you're Becca's student? How's she doing?"

"Oh, she's fine," Phoenix said. "She's a great teacher – she's powerful, but she also knows how to use her power responsibly. I'm hoping to be as powerful as her when I finish my training."

She paused for a moment, as though sensing something. "Um…I gotta go," she said. "It was nice meeting you! Bye!"

She opened a portal and vanished into it, closing the doorway behind her. Lashana and Telca looked at each other.

"Interesting kid," Lashana said. "She has power, though. She'll probably become as powerful as Becca…or MORE powerful than her."

Telca shrugged. "I guess," she said. "Um, what are we going to do about the demon-dust?"

Lashana snickered. "I'll get the vacuum cleaner!"

The End! ^_^ 

**Author's notes: This is the first in a series of fics that I'm planning on writing. The better the reviews I get, the better the series will become, so review, review, review! Please? ^_^**


End file.
